Stop Smoking
by rocknroler
Summary: Tavros wants Gamzee to stop smoking. Humanstuck: Gamzee Tavros


_Humanstuck: Gamzee __ Tavros  
Here's a short fic I wrote for hailinator who was sweet enough to send me a prompt in my inbox! The prompt was: "Humanstuck!GamTav 3 Tavros tries to help Gamzee stop smoking?" So, it wasn't specified if you wanted it to be fluff or a little smutty, so I did what I thought was right! I hope you enjoy it! :D  
_****

It's only a few weeks past new year, your boyfriend said he would quit smoking, but there you are, both standing out in the cold as he smokes the last smoke of his pack he had been stretching since he made this decision. You love him, you really do, but sometimes you wonder what's going on in his head. Wouldn't it be easier to just throw the damn pack away and get on with this? You don't know, you never really smoked before, but this was a start. Next would be to get rid of his addiction to marijuana; that was a whole other story. He was supposed to quit this 5 months ago, but he always comes back home with a "Bro, it was a good deal." Or "Tav, this guy gave it to me, I couldn't just up and throw it out, that'd be motherfucking rude!". That much you could understand, you had tried his pot every once in a while and it wasn't all so bad, but the thing is that he smokes way too much of it, leaving him all numb and spaced out on your couch when you are trying to get his attention.

"Gamzee?" You called out softly, looking up at the taller man standing next to you. He looks back at you with his usual smile, though the one he gives you is always a little more personal, displaying all his feelings for you. And so you know you've got his attention. "I was thinking… you think you could… cut off the pot a little when we get back home, maybe?" You dare to ask and he looks at you with a puzzled expression; you never asked him something like that and suddenly, you're regretting it. "I mean… You know… Last night, I really wanted to…" You start not finding it in you to finish your sentence in a public place like this. "… But you just spaced out on me again… and… I don't know… You're always stoned lately…" You try again and you regret this even more than actually asking him to quit. His face falls as if he just registered your actions from the night before and it all makes sense to him now.

"Aw Tavbabe! I'm so motherfucking sorry I didn't notice you were up and being in the snuggly mood…" He says softly, and you know he means this and you know he feels bad now, and you can't help but make it a tiny little bit worse.

"You never do anymore 'zee…" You say softly, and almost hit your own face into a wall for being so cold and selfish now.

"R-Really?" He asks as if it's all a big surprise. You nod, looking away, hoping he didn't get offended by any of this. "Babe, you know I ain't the brightest firefly in the field, you should speak it up when you up and want me to fuck you through the mattress…" He answers with no sort of shame what so ever, leaving you blushing bright red.

"Gamzee!" You exclaim, looking around to see if anyone heard him. He quietly apologize and looks down at you to see if you have something to say, and you do, you have a lot to say about that matter. "It wasn't like this before; you started to smoke way too much now! I don't want you to stop completely, I just want to be able to spend some time with you without being high all the time…" You let out, huffing your cheeks a little and you know that just gets him because he looks down at the floor like a kid being scowled.

"Alright Tav… I'll quit…" He says with honesty and you smile; you feel awful for making him do this and you know he'll be doing this for you, but it sure does it for a good ego boost. "Is it ok when it movie nights with karbro though?" He asks softly, trying to barging a few smoking time here and there.

"It's ok, you can also smoke when we go to parties and stuff… but, just… don't do it all the time… please." You say, hoping he gets the point that you don't want him stone every day when coming back from work.

He quietly agree and takes the last drag of the last cigarette in his pack and throw it out before stepping on it. He offers his hand and you both walk into the restaurant you were going to for your fourth anniversary and all is good again.

-

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are now facing a slightly irritated juggalo.  
It's been 3 months since he smoked his last cigarette, he has been smoking one joint a week and right now he is stressed out of his mind and you know he is close to the point of getting up and buying himself a pack of cigarette and would probably smoke the whole thing in less than an hour. But you're getting used to those stressful moments, and even though you don't taste like Tabaco, all you manage to do in those moments where your lover needs to 'calm the fuck down' is to kiss him.

You hold his hands tightly and kiss his lips gently and whisper softly against his lips how much you love him, and how good he's doing with the whole not smoking thing. It's only a few moments before he takes a deep breath and calm down again, smiling at you.  
You truly love Gamzee, and he's come a long way since you both got together, becoming a better person for you even though you like to point out that you only want what's good for him.


End file.
